This invention relates to disconnect switches with interruption capacity, and more specifically relates to a two-step operating mechanism for opening a circuit interrupter in a first range of its motion and for opening a disconnect gap in a second range of motion and for reversing that operation during closing.
A novel disconnect switch with interruption capacity is described in copending application Ser. No. 07/990,010, identified above. This switch incorporates an elongated interrupter switch directly in the movable blade or arm of a disconnect switch. During the opening operation, the interrupter is first opened, and the disconnect blade arm is then rotated to an open disconnect blade position. During closing, the disconnect blade is first rotated to its closed gap position, and the interrupter is subsequently closed. The novel combination of the interrupter in the disconnect switch arm results in a substantial saving of space in a switch yard, as compared to installations in which the interrupter and disconnect switch are separate and distinct units which are connected in series.
In order to operate the disconnect blade and interrupter, two separate operating mechanisms are ordinarily required. The present invention provides a novel, simple linkage and operating mechanism for the combined disconnector and interrupter.